Ex-Prince Winter
AILSA!!!! (OR BAEGETA) This is Winter, our favorite. Because he's an obsessed ninny cough cough. And is very handsome. So very very handsome. Ever so - OK, I'll stop now. Appearance: He is glittery, handsome, blue and a ninny. He has "arctic blue" eyes and his scales are frosty and cold (Obviously). He is white on his stomach and on his picture he has black eyes! Buuuuuut they're blue. Y'know what, whatever. He also has a front-leg skyfire pouch that also is not in his picture owo Personality: First, he's an absolute ninny, and he is OBSESSED with scavengers *Which is why he is a ninny cough cough* He w''as cocky, full of himself, and a idiotic IceWing. But he went through rough years of teenage character development and adolescence and his entire personality was completely wiped away. He also loves Quibl Quotes: ''You have ten seconds to give me back my scavenger, ... before I slice your face off." -To Moonwatcher about Bandit, destroying Winterwatcher forever. "I could freeze you one part at a time-first your horns, then snap them off. Then your tail-freeze it and snap it off. Then your claws, and your wings... Should I go on?" -To Moonwatcher, destroying the peace of the school. "Terribly unimpressive, if so. I haven't once said 'higgledy-piggledy' in my entire life. We would never allow such linguistic imprecision in the Ice Kingdom." ''Winter to Qibli, revealing that he is stupid. "''How higgledy-piggledy!" To Qibli, shortly after saying that he has never said higgledy-piggledy, lying to his boyfriend Qibli. "They can learn! They’re very intelligent. Too intelligent to eat. Eating them would be cruel!" - About food, telling him we shouldn't eat smart food. Basically being a ninny "Sounds a bit obvious. Why not just tattoo I'M TOTALLY MENACING on his forehead?" - To Qibli about Vulture, joking about how Qibli thinks he might of kidnapped Camel not being aware this is serious. "We're going to inflict Qibli's terrible fashion sense on this whole continent?" ''- Joking about Thorn's plan to send copies of Qibli's enchanted protection earrings because he fails to understand the importance of stopping Darkstalker. "''Do I really look like a beanpole?" ''Vegeta asking Qibli a question that he'll hate the answer to. ''"HEccCcccC" - because winter is a HECCING POTATO BOIIII FACTS: * When he was one year old, Winter performed a ranking test in which he was to survive in a blizzard alone. Wow, I'm sure THAT wasn't traumatizing. * Before every meal, Tundra made Winter practice his guarding stance until she approved. Jeez, MOM. * When he was two years old, Winter's ranking was lower than anyone in his family's had ever been. TUNDRA ABOUT THIS: Vegeta, you are such a disgrace! What a disappointment to out legacy! * If Winter were an animus, he said that he'd create enchanted dens so that scavengers could survive in the freezing cold as well as have a safe place for them to live, so he could observe them more closely. EEEEEEE such a ninny!!! * He always looks constipated grumpy. * He iS DrAgON RacISt * TRIBEST = tho seriously hes constipated why else would he be so grumpy = HE AILSA Category:IceWings Category:Male Category:Ex-Royalty Category:Ninny Category:Thicc Category:Has "elsa curse" Category:Anger issues